


Morning Wood

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Morning Wood, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imperator sends you to retrieve the Cardinal from his chambers, though a... stiff, distraction should be dealt with first.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Morning Wood

You stand outside the Cardinal’s door, hesitating for a moment, until you realize the door isn’t completely latched. Open just barely a crack, you inch closer to it to see if you can tell if Copia is even in there or not. You really didn’t want to be bothering him this early in the morning, especially if he was still asleep, but Sister Imperator sent you on a mission to drag the Cardinal into her office chambers for yet another boring meeting to talk about whatever it is higher clergy members always talk about. You really hated waking people up, possibly in part of your own tendency to react badly when your slumber is disturbed. The thought of getting snapped at makes you visibly wince.

You accidentally step too close and bump the door, the hinges letting out a high pitched squeak at the movement. Cringing, you freeze in place, hoping you didn’t disturb him if he is, in fact, in there. There’s no noise after a few moments so you relax your shoulders, taking note how dark the room is. You gather your courage and take a chance, pushing the door open more so you can get a better look inside.

The room is cascaded in shadows, the only dim light being from a far window at the other end of the room, with a red couch just beneath it. You give your eyes a moment to focus in the darkness, until you see it - the Cardinal, fast asleep and snoring on the couch, one leg and an arm dangling off the edge while the other is propped behind his head against some very plush looking pillows.

You let out a shaky breath, bracing yourself against the door frame and contemplating what to do, your eyes starting to wander over the Cardinal’s sleeping form - barely clad in any clothes, just a pair of dark sweatpants that… _Oh_. Your train of thought is completely derailed, mind going completely blank at the sight of Cardinal Copia’s very… _prominent_ erection standing alert, strained against the fabric of his tented trousers.

You swallow hard. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth you start to absentmindedly gnaw on it, unable to tear your eyes away from the Cardinal’s crotch. _The fuck do I do now??_ You ask yourself silently, this was certainly not what you expected to find when you were told to come here. Surely the Cardinal wouldn’t want to be going into a meeting in such a state, either.

Your feet start to move of their own volition, stepping inside the door and lightly shutting it behind you with a soft click. _Well… I gotta do something. I can’t go back to Imperator empty handed,_ you muse to yourself, slowly approaching the couch, watching the Cardinal’s chest rise and fall in his slow breaths.

You stop in front of the couch, lips parting as you can’t help but rake your eyes over the sleeping Cardinal’s form - lingering on his groin. You chew your lip again as sinful thoughts start to flutter through your mind. A smirk tugs at one corner of your mouth, and you glance back up to the Cardinal’s face to study his expression. _Asleep, but dreaming,_ you thought, noting his furrowed brows and parted lips. _Must be a good one…_

You quickly make a decision, hiking your habit over your knees and deftly swinging one leg over the Cardinal’s that dangled off the couch, propping yourself on your knees between his thighs. The couch sagged with the motion and the Cardinal shifted, your eyes shooting to his face once more to see if he’s woken up. _Still asleep,_ you note. _Must be a hard sleeper._

You hesitate before you open your mouth to speak. “Cardinal?” you whisper, raising a hand to gently feather a touch against his knee. The man only groaned quietly, still likely within the throes of his dreamworld. The idea is confirmed when you see his cock twitch, his chest rising and falling a little more heavily now.

“Hnn…” you murmur, sliding your hand from his knee up his thigh, fingers ghosting over the thin fabric of his pants as your eyes stay glued to his face to watch his slumbering expression. You expect any second now to see his eyes fly open and stare at you in surprise.

The Cardinal remains asleep however, his facial expression contorting now and again in response to your movements. Your hand comes up to his hip, delicately tracing the V-shape that dips below the waistband of his sweats. Copia lets out another groan, louder and longer this time and you hesitate, hand hovering over his crotch as you watch him. You bite your lip, eyes sinking down to his strained erection. _Fuck it,_ you think, before lowering your hand to barely ghost a touch against the tip of his cock through his pants with one finger.

“Nn-ahh…” Copia moans in his sleep, his hips jutting just barely in response to the touch. Your eyes shoot to his face again, thinking you’ve woken him up - but his eyes are still closed and his brow is deeply furrowed. Watching him, you swipe your finger across the generous wet spot on his pants at the tip of his erection, smearing it even further into the surrounding fabric before dragging a finger down the length of his cock.

The Cardinal’s breaths become heavy, his soft abdomen twitching from your touch. You palm the underside of his cock, pushing the standing appendage down against his hip to rub at it with a flat hand. Copia’s noises grew more frequent, with every other breath being tinged with the sound of a muffled, throaty moan or high-pitched whine. The beautiful sounds urged you on, curling your fingers around his cock through the fabric and gripping him snugly.

Copia lets out a strangled cry, his eyes still closed but his mouth hanging open and breaths becoming ragged. Sweat is beading up on his neck and chest, and you tighten your grip around his dick as you slide your fist up and down, squeezing at the sensitive head with every swipe to the tip. Copia’s hips start weakly thrusting along with your movements, and you briefly wonder how he’s able to stay asleep through all of this.

You hear the Cardinal’s breath hitch in his throat, followed by a keening moan and the feel of his cock pulsing in your hand. The sound is music to your ears. You glance down just in time to see a strong stream of cum shoot out through the fabric, soaking into the surrounding material as you stroke him through his orgasm. You slow your fist, gently squeezing at the tip as your thumb caresses the underside of the sensitive head, biting your lip to stifle a giggle at the overstimulated twitch of the Cardinal’s hips.

You release the Cardinal from your hand, gently placing your fists against the cushioning of the couch to lift yourself off of it when you suddenly feel a hand clasp around your wrist. Your eyes shoot to Copia’s face to see him hazily staring back at you, eyes hooded and darkened with lust. “Cardinal…” you whisper, a little startled.

“Bellaaa… leaving me so soon?” the Cardinal replies languidly, his voice barely above a whisper and absolutely drenched in desire.

“I uh-” you start, biting your lip again as you stare back at him. _Has he been awake this whole time?!_ You ask silently, wondering just how long ago he woke up and how he had the self control to still pretend to be asleep. You decide to actually voice the question. “How long have-”

Copia answers you before you can even finish asking. “When the door opened...” he says, the corner of his mouth pulling back in an open-mouthed smirk.

“You sneak…” you reply, and it was your turn to smirk.

“Aahh, Cara mia…” he breathes, releasing your wrist and rolling back to lay flat on the couch, his hand coming to pat at his chest lightly, fingers wiggling at you in a beckoning motion. “I believe it is your turn now, yes?” he adds, bouncing an eyebrow for emphasis and lewdly licking his lips.

Screw Imperator. She can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @GhulehSin


End file.
